


But I Need That Pikachu

by swag_boi_hourz



Series: Random Emo Oneshots [3]
Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_boi_hourz/pseuds/swag_boi_hourz
Summary: Patty is playing Pokemon GO and asks Ben to drive him to a nearby Pikachu...
Relationships: Benjamin Langford-Biss/Patty Walters
Series: Random Emo Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509695
Kudos: 4





	But I Need That Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* i do not entirely know how Pokemon GO works

Patty POV

It was 8:30 and starting to get dark, so I started walking home from Guitar Center, and then I saw it, a Pikachu, it was calling to me, I had a Pichu that I didn’t feel like evolving, so I need to get that Pikachu. I put a tag on the Pikachu, and continue to walk home, because I need to charge my phone. When I arrive, I plug in my phone and go to the table, where there is food.  
“Patty, you’re late.” Foley said, “We’re having a family dinner tonight?”  
“Is he okay?” I asked.  
“I don’t know, he thinks he’s the mom friend in the band or something like that” Ben said.  
“He thinks I’m the weird cousin staying here for a little bit” Ali started, “I’m supposedly leaving in a 17 days, if this keeps up.”  
“That’s weird” I responded.  
All of us continued eating in an awkward silence, and left the table after we finished.

Ben POV

“Why were you late today anyways?” I asked Patty.  
“Why?” Patty asked in return.  
“Because I missed you” I said pulling him into a hug.  
“I saw a Pikachu, and I followed it for a couple blocks, until realizing that my phone was about to die and I should get home.” he replied.  
“Did you tag it?” I asked him.  
“Yeah, and my phone should be fully charged by now.” he told me  
“Do you wanna get the Pikachu?” I asked him.  
“YES!!!!!!!!” Patty yelled in reply.  
“Meet me at my car in 2 minutes.” I said

Patty POV

After getting a hoodie, putting my shoes on, and grabbing my phone, I went to meet Ben at his car.  
“Just where do you think you two are going?” Foley asked as I was getting into the car.  
“To catch a Pikachu” I said quickly closing the car door.  
“Where is this Pikachu?” Ben asked as he turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
“A few blocks to the left” I answered.  
“Which is on which street?” he asked.  
“Um, Ocean Avenue, I think” I replied.  
Ben started driving towards the tagged Pikachu.  
“While it’s just the two of us, there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you” I tell Ben  
“What is it?” Ben asked, sounding kind of concerned.  
“I love you” I answered.

Ben POV

“Love you too” I started, “Also that Pikachu should be coming up in about thirty seconds.”  
“Love you more, and thanks!” Patty replied.  
“You sure about that?” I asked.  
“What do you mean” he asked in response.  
“You’ll see, catch your Pikachu first.” I answered.

Patty POV

I found and caught the Pikachu, Ben saw and then pulled over. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled away to adjust myself to face him better and kissed him again.


End file.
